3 Strings of Fate
by Halloween Godspell
Summary: Maka is a Goddess worshiped by lots of people. She grants every prayer that she deems worthy. On a certain day, a boy wishes for something she found very lovely and sweet. She decided to close the contract and help this man get his wish. But what will happen when her own emotions gets in the way? how would she deal with the tragedy it will call? *Read&Review* (has 2 OCs)
1. Wish

**Hello guys! I'm back with a new story~! Well, just recently someone requested I make another story that matches my Red-Eyed Demon story but with a different setting and story line. So, I came up with this. Hope you all would love it, read it and review on it like you all did in Red-Eyed Demon.**

***Halloween Godspell**

**DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater had been completed and I still don't have the right to own it.**

* * *

It all started with a wish. A wish that turned the lady's life upside down, A wish that changed her life and a wish that made her realize and learn lots of things.

..

.

*Huff* *Huff*

_Just how far does this stair lead?_

A boy thought grudgingly as he stopped for a short break and sat on one of the stairs' steps. His black short hair drenched with sweat covered his left eye.

"Hiro~! Hurry up~~!" a cheerful voice called him from a few steps above him. He twisted his body and glanced at the girl waving her hand. Her long ebony locks flowed with the fresh gentle breeze as she watched him from above.

_Geez, where does she get all that energy?_

He thought and smiled before he got up and climbed the stairs again. After a few more minutes of climbing the stairs that seemed to last till eternity, he finally reached the top.

"Slowpooooke~" a teasing voice came from behind him. He turned around and saw the girl, waving at him from earlier, grinning from ear to ear that he couldn't help but smile back.

"Haha- that's funny." He teased her back and succeeded when she pouted.

"Meanie as always. Anyway, he should be here any moment now, want to sit by the bench under the tree?" she asked and pointed the spot.

"You go ahead, I'll just buy us some drinks." The boy said and turned the opposite way.

"I want chocolate milk as always, Hiro!" she called and he just waved his hand gesturing he knew it.

Why wouldn't he? They had known each other since they were infants and been best friends since then. He had liked her since then too, and not just 'like' as a friend but 'like' her like a man does to a woman.

He walked to a vending machine and choose the chocolate milk first. He brooded over what would be best to drink in that hot weather and concluded on the soda.

"Re-" He wasn't able to finish when he found the girl, no longer sitting but standing, wearing a wide grin with so much emotions on her eyes looking at him.

"What took you so long?" she said and blushed slightly before she pouted.

"I.." and again he wasn't able to finish when she dashed towards him with wide open arms.. or so he thought. She passed by him and clung to the man standing behind him.

"Something hung me up a bit. I'm sorry." The man said and hugged Rei back.

"It's fine! I just got here too anyway." she said and smiled oh so sweetly.

_I.. fell in love with that smile years ago.. but in all those years.. it was never directed at me._

Hiro thought and clutched the drinks he just bought.

"Ermm.. Rei... your friend." the man said, as he suddenly noticed Hiro by the sidelines, and gently broke their hug.

"Oh, I forgot, sorry. Hiro meet Soul. Soul, my best friend Hiro." She introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Hiro said and held out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too." Soul smiled coolly and lightly shook Hiro's hand and immediately let go.

"Well, now that introductions are done, shall we go pray?" Rei suggested as she clasped her hands.

"Pray to whom?" the man, known as Soul, asked.

_He must not be from around here to not know who the deity here is._

Hiro thought and eyed Soul from head to toe.

"To Maka-sama, of course." Rei beamed.

"Maka-sama?" he asked again, as if he only heard of the name.

"She's a Goddess who grants her devotee's wish. They say if you pray earnestly she would come and grant your prayers." Hiro answered this time as he walked ahead them towards the said Goddess' shrine.

"I see, so that's why the shrine is named Maka." he said.

_Really, does this guy not know myths about Gods and Goddesses?_

Hiro thought and just sighed, not bothering to answer his question.

"Yes, that's basically it." Rei happily answered. She looked up at Soul when he suddenly stopped.

"Rei, I cannot enter any further." He whispers. Rei immediately understood what he meant and nodded obediently and told him where to meet up after she prays. Rei jogged to catch up with Hiro, who was already by the bell, waiting for her.

"Where is he?" Hiro suddenly asks as he wondered why Rei was alone and wandered his eyes around.

"Uhh.. He got a little dizzy with the hotness and decided to take some rest and find some shade." Rei answered and avoided eye contact with Hiro. She was sure if she looked at him right now, he would know she was lying.

"I see." was Hiro's only response.

They proceeded with their purpose of going there and prayed to Maka-sama.

_Maka-sama, I hope he realizes my feelings for him. I don't really care about trivial matters, I just really love him._

Rei prays and clapped her hands three times after she rang the bell.

"Please, Maka-sama." she mutters softly.

_Maka-sama, I know this wish is selfish but I hope Rei notices me and will love me. I have loved her for a long time already and it's getting harder to suppress this unrequited love. It tears me to pieces every time she comes crying to me when her boy-friends dump her or cheat on her. I want to be able to make her happy because I love her so much._

Hiro prays and clapped his hands too. They both dropped coins on the offering box before they turned away and went back to the place Rei told Soul to wait.

"So Rei, are you happy with him?" Hiro asks as he shoved his hands on his pants pockets.

Rei jolted a bit and blushed before she looked back down and fiddled with her fingers.

"Y-Yes." she answers softly.

To Hiro, he was happy for her yet sad. The pain drowned that happiness away. He didn't want Rei to love someone that might end up hurting her again. He would never live that day and see her bawling her eyes out and wishing she never loved the boy.

He clenched his fists inside his pocket and scrunched his brows in dismay and hurt.

"Ah! Soul~!" Rei suddenly exclaims and ran up to the man she set her heart and eyes on. Soul smiled gently and remained on the bench he occupied as he waited for them.

"Finally, you both are done. I really wanna go home right away." he grumbled and looked around.

Hiro looked around as well but nothing seemed to be so out of place or even bothersome to him. So he couldn't understand why Soul's guard was up and kept his eyes on his surroundings. It almost felt like he was being aware and cautious of something, though that something is unknown to Hiro.

"I.. I understand." Rei said and plastered a big smile on her face.

"I'll just drop by your house this evening." and with that he turned around and walked away, waving his hands in the process. Rei kept the smile on and waved back and did nothing but watch him walk away. When he was no longer on her field of view, her hand slumped limply to her side as her eyes grew sad and sadder.

_Geez, why didn't she stop him from leaving?_

Hiro thought, annoyed at her expression.

"Rei." he started and snapped her out of her trance.

"Ye-Yeah?" she stammered and turned to him.

_Why don't you go after him?_

"Let's go home?" was what went out his mouth.

_Damn it! I can't say it._

"Yeah." Rei answered briefly and sounded less enthusiastic than how she usually sounds.

Hiro remained silent as they travelled the long stairs down. The atmosphere between them was unusually heavy and uncomfortable. Hiro tried to strike and open conversations but Rei seemed so out of it and only nodded or shook her head as answers, there were instances too that she doesn't even answers.

They arrived at her house and she pushed their gates open. She didn't even turn around to bid Hiro farewell and just waltzed right in her house.

_She may have been so sad that that Soul wasn't able to spare time for her._

Hiro thought and walked away. He went straight home which was a few blocks away. Yes, they were childhood friends and known each other since infants because well, both their mothers had been best friends since childhood too.

"Why so early, Hiro?" His mother, a young and beautiful one, asks as she noticed him pass by the kitchen.

"Ah? I only went to the shrine for a bit." He responded.

"With Rei-chan again? Are you two finally dating?" she presses further.

"Yes and No, Mom." he answered without having as much as turning to her.

"I made cookies, would you like one?" she asks again.

"Later, I'll just be up in my room and rest." he said and went to his room. He closed the door softly and felt his body extremely heavy and tired. He threw himself on the bed and rolled to face the ceiling.

_That look on her face. She must be extremely sad and disappointed._

Hiro thought.

_If it were me, I would never let her have that kind of face again. I will always see to it that she's happy always. I will never hurt her._

He thought and rolled over to his side. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down.

_Oh Dear Goddess, Maka-sama, please help us._

Was the last thought that flitted across his brain before he drifted off to sleep.

..

.

It was hot, he felt, so terribly hot that he thought he was burnt alive. It hurt too. He wanted to move but he couldn't, it was like, his body wasn't coordinating well with what his mind tells them to. Then all of a sudden, a wave of relaxing cool breeze seemed to negate the unbearable heat.

Hiro slowly peeled his eyes open and saw something looming over him and something soft on his lips.

The person above him slowly opened its eyes too and a pair of big round emerald orbs stare at him. It blinked a few times before the situation sank inside his brain.

"Uwaa-" he was cut when the person above him quickly covered his mouth to shut him up.

"Don't shout. Your mother might hear you." a soft and feminine voice told him.

"mpppf mmp muu?" he tried to ask but instead came out muffled.

"What?" the voice asked.

He took the hand covering his mouth off and tried to repeat his question.

"Who are-" he wasn't able to finish when her hands found his mouth again.

"Ssssh!" she hissed. This time he sucked in a long breath and slowly took her hands off.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" he asks again.

"Me? .. I am Maka. Aren't you Hiro? The guy who wished that Rei notices him?" the voice said and giggled. It was so dark that he couldn't see that clearly. He searched for his bed lamp on the dark and successfully felt its switch.

As the lamp's light filled his room, a figure of a lady in a kimono sat in front of him wearing a sweet smile. Her hair was tied in a pair of short twin tails as bangs drooped against her forehead.

Hiro stared at her for a bit longer before it hit him. She resembled the portrait of Maka-sama! The Goddess of the shrine they always visit!

_Holy Macaroni! This is just a dream right? It's too impossible! This couldn't be happening, right?_

He thought as he stared unbelieving at the figure before him.

"Y-You.. Th-This is impossible.. How can she.. I can't belie-" Maka-sama hit his head before he could even finish what he wanted to say.

"Heeey! Don't you ever utter those words!" she scolded.

"Oow. Why?" he groaned and asked.

"Because... We gods and goddesses are able to materialize because of the faith people give on us. They give us power and life, so if you say that.. you know.. I will cease to exist and will disappear." she said gloomily as tears pooled in the corner of her eyes.

"I.. I-I'm sorry, okay? you don't have to cry." He comforted her frantically. Oh hell was he scared he'd receive divine punsihment for making a Goddess, no less, cry.

She hiccupped and stopped crying as she smiled a bit.

"So? Why are you here?" Hiro asks.

"Well, I heard your prayer, found it interesting and decided to help you. After all, it's been a long time since I last helped someone." Maka said and stretched her arms above her head.

"I-Interesting? I.." Hiro tried to say but paused.

"Hmm?" Maka asked and tilted her head to the side.

"I would like to uhmm.. ask you Maka-sama.. to please grant Rei's wish instead." He said and dropped his gaze, a gloomy shadow hiding his brown orbs.

"I can't do that." Maka answered without a moment of hesitation.

This took Hiro by surprise and stared at her serious expression, no hint of playfulness present.

"Wh-Why?" He asked, a bit nervous at her gaze.

"I just sealed my contract with you." She said and placed her palms on top of her folded legs again, straightening her posture.

"Sealed? Co-Contract?" Hiro repeated, baffled at the unusual words.

"Yes, that kiss earlier, that was to seal the contract!" Maka beamed and smiled like her usual childish personality.

"WHAAAAT?!" Hiro screamed with all his might. The first kiss he saved all his life, the first kiss he was resolved to have Rei take, was seized in an instant by a childish Goddess!

"You don't have to be ashamed with it~ it was just for formality." she said and brushed it off like it was nothing. Hiro, however, was very bothered by it.

"Tha-That was.. That was my FIRST! You Dumb Pervy Goddess!" He burst, not caring how embarrassing what he just said was.

Maka flinched from his voice volume and scooted back. Hiro, on the other hand, was murmuring how long he had saved it for Rei to take his first and he just lost it on the whim of a Goddess.

"I-I'm sorry." Maka tried to apologize as her voice came out squeaky.

"What can your sorry do?! It won't revert time and it can never change the fact that you took my first kiss!"

"Wh.. WHY ARE YOU BEING LIKE A GIRL?! IT'S JUST A KISS!" Maka retorted unable to tolerate his outbursts anymore.

"BECAUSE... Because.. I promised a girl long before.. I promised her that she'll be my first and last.. First and last love, first and last kiss, first and last partner and first and last girl I would ever dream of marrying. She may have forgotten all of those right now, but those promises means a lot to me.. I don't want to give up at all." he narrated as his face fell and looked sad.

"Is this girl.. Rei?" Maka asked softly.

Hiro's voice suddenly lost its power to answer her so he bobbed his head up and down. Maka stared at him as his pure love for the girl named Rei seemed so warm and touched her. She smiled and took his hands on hers. Hiro looked up and stared through Maka's determined emerald orbs.

"I'll definitely help you out! I swear it on my name as a Goddess!" she exclaimed and squeezed his hand.

Little did she notice that Hiro's wish and her acceptance is the trigger to her life's greatest misfortune and tragedy.

* * *

**I will be expecting your reviews okay? CIAO everyone ;)**


	2. Half-Sister?

**Hey! I'm back with a new chapter. Let's get this complicated story rolling already. Oh, I would like to thank my readers; those who favorite-d, those who REVIEWED [ ;) ] , and those who followed. It gave me my energy refill guys. Thank you so much. Well then, without further ado, please have fun reading the new chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I seriously don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

**Hiro's P.O.V**

I woke up to the cheerful chirps of the birds singing their morning song. It was so lovely and sweet that I couldn't resist opening my eyes. I slowly peeled them open and was greeted with the golden stream of the rising sun's light coming from the windows.

I tried to push my body up when a weight restricted me to do so. I looked below and saw a beige head laying on my abdomen.

"UWAAAA-!" I screamed to the top of my lungs and scooted to gain distance, forgetting how small the space in my bed is, and fell down to the wooden floor.

"Owww.." I groaned and rubbed my head.

"What is whit~? Is it twime fwor bweakfash~?" she asked and rubbed her sleep-filled eyes.

"What are you doing on my bed you pervy goddess!?" I accused and pointed at her messy figure, with her hair coming undone.

"I didn't want to sleep on the floor and besides, you can't let a cute and harmless girl like me sleep on the floor, can you?" she asked and faked tears.

"I didn't mean that! Are Goddesses even meant to sleep? Moreover, do you even NEED it?" I asked.

"Of course! You Idiot!" she screamed back and threw a pillow at my face that sent me toppling back to the floor.

As I lay down on the floor I heard light footsteps coming and stopped in front of my door. I looked up and saw Mom, cupping her mouth, with a surprised face.

"Hiro... Who is this?" she asked, clearly horrified and dreading to hear what I would answer.

..

.

"Hehe~ you did a good job going with my story Hiro." she said and giggled as she skipped ahead of me. Her short skirt fluttering in the process.

_Really, this Goddess is like a child._

I thought and sighed as she continued to skip around and giggle happily.

It was tough deceiving Mother but I didn't have any choice. There was no way out of the situation. I couldn't have her thinking she is my girlfriend and she decided to live with me. It was better she thought of an excuse ahead and told Mother she was the daughter of my father on another woman and that her mother died of disease. Mother, being the compassionate and kind-hearted woman she is, believed everything she said and the fake tears she shed. Even I almost fell for the little act she did but I knew better.

"Hiro~~! Stop dazing and hurry up! We'll be late for sure!" she called from the distance and waved at me. I snapped out of it and jogged to catch up to her.

Yep, you heard her right. She decided to attend my school on the pretense of being my half-sister, saying she needed to investigate further to grant me my wish, but I knew she only wanted to go and have fun in my school.

..

.

"I am Maka Furinji. Hiro Furinji's half-sister." she introduced to my class as they erupted in cheers.

"Whooooa~! Where'd you hide such a cute sister?!" A classmate of mine asked.

"You bastard! Hogging such a cute sister all to yourself." another said as he rubbed his knuckles on my head.

"Ow, ow, ow! Cut it out!" I complained and repeatedly tapped his arm locked on my neck.

"Everyone! Take a seat!" our teacher's loud booming voice commanded and was followed with disheartened murmurs from the students, mostly from boys.

"Hiro? I didn't know you had a sister." A soft little voice said from my side which I recognize even in between all noise.

"I didn't either." I whispered and looked away as I sighed and leaned my head on my palm propped up with my arm.

"What?" she asked again.

"Nothing really and Rei if sensei catches you, it'll be embarrassing, you know?" I told her while I kept my eye on front, watching sensei and Maka-sama converse. I saw her pout from the corner of my eye and faced front.

"Any more questions for Furinji-san?" he asked and boy did he do a wrong move. Suddenly, the just silenced students again erupted in questions.

"From what side are you Maka-chan?" I heard a boy ask.

_Heh! Calling a goddess so casually like that. I bet if he knew she was one, he'd fall down to his knees and beg for forgiveness._

I thought and snickered.

"Father's." She answered readily and smiled.

"Are you a foreigner Furinji-san? You have a pale blonde hair after all." another asked, this time, a girl.

"I inherited this from my mother so I don't really know that. Maybe?"

"When is your birthday?"

"How old are you?"

"Where did you come from before you moved in with Furinji-kun?"

"Uhhhmm.. guys?" Maka-sama asked, stepping back.

"Can I have your email?"

"Are you dating someone?"

"Eh?" she jolted.

"Can you be my girl?"

"What?" Maka-sama asked.

"blah.. blah.. blah.."

All their questions were getting private as they continued to escalate and it somehow irritated me that I didn't realized what I did till I felt all gaze directed at me as an eerie silence filled the air.

"ENOUGH!" I screamed as I slammed my hands on my desk and stood up. They all stared at me, like literally everyone. There was a few moment of silence till I heard sensei clear his throat and broke the awkward silence hanging loose on the air.

"Enough everyone. Stop harassing Furinji-san with questions." He said.

I sat back down to my chair as I let the irritation cease slowly.

"Furinji-san, it would be better if you occupy the chair behind your brother." he instructed and pointed at the empty seat behind me.

She carefully stepped down and walked closed to me, all the while hearing murmurs.

"Quite the protective brother." I heard one whisper.

"Do you think he has a sis-con?" an idiot whispered.

"Eeh? So he wants to hog his sister all to himself?" one idiot believed.

"She really is cute." another said.

"I wonder if she'd befriend someone like us." I heard another say.

_I highly doubt that. She IS a Goddess after all._

I thought as I followed her every move with my gaze till she passed by my seat.

"Take care of me from now on.. Hiro-niisan." she teased and winked at me before taking her seat behind me.

"Well.. now that that's done shall we-" Sid-sensei was cut when a rattle reverberated inside and we drifted our sight to the silver-haired boy panting heavily and leaning on the door frame, trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry Sensei.. I'm late." he said and raised his head.

Those pair of crimson orbs that I really hate looking looked over to us, no, more like looking over to Rei, who in turn blushed. I saw the second they exchanged looks that Rei's face started to color and it ignited another fire inside me. As ugly and disgusting it was to feel, I couldn't help it. I couldn't stop myself from feeling that hideous emotion towards someone I don't even know that well.

He treaded close to Sid-sensei and exchanged a few words with him before sensei turned to the chalkboard behind him and erased Maka-sama's name and wrote something.

_Soul... Evans?_

I read and waited for sensei to say something. After writing, he dusted his hands of the chalk powder and turned to us.

"This guy here, another transferee, is Soul Evans. Please introduce yourself, Evans-san." he said.

"I am Soul Evans. I transferred here due to personal circumstances. Pleased to make your acquaintance." He said and bowed, before girls swooned over how graceful and handsome he was. I, however, wasn't the least bit amazed and pleased.

"It was rare to have two transferees into one class but be good to them, you lot. Well, any questions?" Sensei said and though he asked that, the aura he was giving off was a dangerous one, threatening us silently to not ask anymore or who knows what will happen. The girls didn't have the guts to oppose sensei and the boys didn't seemed interested so with our silence, sensei concluded it before anyone changed their mind.

"Well... your chair.. Why don't you sit behind Hoshino-san then, beside your fellow transferee Furinji-san." Sensei said and pointed the chair behind Rei and beside Maka-sama's.

_Oh great.. and now he sits behind Rei and we are close.. Just great._

I complained with much sarcasm and scoffed as I averted my gaze outside the window. I felt a tug on my shirt and turned to the source. She leaned closer to me and smiled.

"Everybody welcomed me just fine Hiro." she whispered happily.

I don't know, there was something about how everyone accepting her and making her happy that I found it cute. I smiled back at her and ruffled her hair.

"Yes, they did." I whispered back and turned front before Sid-sensei even catch us talking.

"Maka?" I heard a baritone voice said. I turned to it as is Maka-sama.

"Yes?" Maka-sama answered in a hushed whisper. I kept my glare and confused orbs at him though.

His crimson orbs glittered in happiness that all his 'I-don't-care' aura and cold attitude dropped all at the same time and he smiled.

"I missed you." He said and hugged Maka.

I stared at them dumbfounded as Maka-sama froze from the suddenness. Rei, who sat beside me, had the same expression as me, no I think everybody else too.

"Uh..Uhmm.. Excuse me.." Maka-sama said softly when she finally snapped out of it and tapped his arms that were wrapped around her.

His arms loosened their hold on her and he gently broke his embrace.

"Yes?" he said.

I noticed something peculiar with the way he looked at her. There was that emotion I once saw Rei held.

"Everybody's looking." she whispered. He turned to us when I heard Maka-sama whisper and he cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry for the disturbance." He said and bowed down. Sid-sensei cleared his throat too, guess it took him that long to snap out of it.

"Glad you know. Now, both of you, take your seats." he said and turned back to scribbling notes on out chalkboard.

Maka-sama and he took their seats and I kept my gaze at him.

_What the hell was that about? Why did he hug Maka-sama so easily?_

I thought and turned to Maka-sama.

"Do you know that guy, Maka-sama?" I whispered silently to avoid him from overhearing. She just stared at me then hang her head back down.

"No.. I don't." I heard her say. I think it was loud enough for him to hear and so I turned back to him. He looked surprised and taken aback.

I decided to just face front and ignore it for a moment. Though I did that, it still bothered me as to why she knew her when he wasn't even there when she introduced herself and why he held those emotions for her especially why he seemed to know her and hugged her.

So many questions were bugging me that I didn't feel two pair of eyes glued to me.

..

.

The ringing bell snapped me out of my reverie as Marie-sensei's words flew right through me.

"Alright, that ends it. See you tomorrow." she said cheerfully.

"Goodbye Sensei!" a chorus of students said and bid sensei farewell. I kept my things under my desk and headed for the door. I was so lost at it that I didn't feel her creeping behind me.

"Boo!" she yelled.

"Uwaa!" I jumped a few meters from my spot and turned back with my hands propped up defensively. She giggled at first before she burst into fits of laughter.

"AHAHAHA! Hiro is a scaredy-cat!" Maka-sama said while laughing. I dropped my guard down and clicked my tongue and continued walking.

"Why are you following me?" I asked as I felt her presence behind me.

"Hehe~! I just like following Hiro. Anyway, when are we having lunch? I'm quite famished." she said and gestured to her stomach.

"We ARE having lunch time already." I said.

"Then, why are you not eating Hiro?" She asked and tilted her head to the side.

"I didn't bring my lunch so I'm going to buy lunch."

"But Hiro.. Who will eat the lunch I made for Hiro?" she asked. I turned back to her, surprised she said that. I was sure I was giving her a surprised look so I didn't need to ask her to explain what she said.

"We-Well.. I made lunch early in the morning before I went back to wake you up but fell asleep instead.. Yo-You look like deep in sleep so I-I hated waking you up and disturbing your uhmmm.. Peaceful sleep." She stammered while she fidgeted and played with her fingers and averted her eyes. I must say so looked incredibly cute and like a child. I wasn't able to hold back my laughter and chuckled. She blushed and hang her head before I pet her head again.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. Well? Let's-"

"Hiro! Let's go have lunch? Mama made two so I think you might want it." Rei's voice cut me as she jogged to us.

"Oh? I'm sorry. We're you planning to eat together?" she said when she noticed Maka-sama.

"Uhh.." Maka-sama started.

"N-No.. We-Well, I'll take that offer. Let's go?" I hurriedly said and pushed Rei forward. I turned back to Maka-sama and mouthed my apologies. She just shook her head and placed her thumbs up and mouthed 'Go for it'.

_Well, she's surprisingly understanding. As expected of a Goddess._

I thought and nodded and pushed Rei on.

"But what about your sister?" Rei asked for the tenth time already.

"I already told you she's fine. It's best if she doesn't stick to me and find new friends." I reasoned and plopped an omelet in my hungry mouth.

"But she's still new, Hiro. Don't you think it would be hard to find new friends?" she asked and held her locks in place as the cool wind in the rooftop blew it across her face.

"Didn't you see how everyone was so charmed and interested with her? I'm sure she would be just fine." I told her and munched on my food.

"If you say so." she said, dropping the topic.

"Anyway, that friend of yours, what was his name again?"

"Soul."

"Yeah, Soul. Why does he know Maka? He even hugged her, you know? and he wasn't there when she introduced herself in front of the whole class!" I asked. Rei paused and turned away. A lost and confused look on her eyes.

"I don't know myself. I've never even seen him wear that kind of smile and the look on his eyes.. I never saw that too. When his with me.. he always held a kind look and a warm atmosphere, but when he saw your sister, there was still the warm atmosphere but his look changed... It was.." she stopped and hang her head, turning back to her food.

I decided to let the topic drop. For a moment there, I saw hurt visible on her eyes. The whole duration of that lunch was awkward as we ate our food silently. Rei's cheery atmosphere dissipated when I asked her that.

_I shouldn't have asked her. Arrgh! I really know when to shut up really._

I scolded myself mentally. We treaded down the stairs and walked towards our classroom with the awkward silence still hanging loose.

I slid the door open to the room and walked to my desk. Maka-sama wasn't on her seat.

_Maybe she ate somewhere else?_

I thought and sat on my seat, leaning my head on the table, watching the cherry blossom's petals flutter down. It didn't take long for the bell to ring and students started pouring in our room.

Everyone was there already, except for two persons; Maka-sama and that Soul guy.

The door to our classroom slid open and our next teacher came in, but still there was no sign of Maka-sama.

"I heard there were transferees today. Where are they?" Stein-sensei, a teacher with large screws protruding on his head.

Everyone turned to us and wore confused expressions. It wasn't only them though, I was confused as hell too. Their stares seemed to demand an answer from me- the supposed to be brother.

"I.. I haven't seen her since lunch break." I answered.

"Well, it looks like they skipped classes." He simply said and started the roll-call. I took my seat and glanced worriedly to her seat.

_Where could she have gone to?! I hope no trouble comes her way._

I thought and clenched my fists. I don't know, there was this bugging worry about her missing out school at the same time as the Soul guy. I couldn't calm down at all. I jumped from my seat, causing this brief screeching noise that seized everybody's attention.

"I suddenly feel unwell sensei. May I excuse myself and go to the infirmary?" I asked aloud.

"Well.."

"I'll accompany Furinji-kun, sensei!" a feminine voice said from my side. I glanced at her and she gave me a wink.

"Then, you may leave." Stein-sensei said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Thank you sensei!" We both said and went out of the room. Instead of taking the route towards infirmary, I walked the opposite direction.

"Rei, why did you do that?" I asked as I sped walked.

"I'm quite worried about your sister and Soul-kun. Somehow, the coincidence feels weird." she answered and held a worried look. I sighed at her expression and looked front. It was too obvious on what she's most worried about, given the fact that the Soul guy did something she didn't like that morning.

_Aren't you just worried that there's the possibility that they're together?_

I thought and felt my heart clench at this. It hurt so badly but I know Rei loves the man. I don't have the right to tell her off and say he's not the right man for you.

I walked and searches for them all around the campus but still there was no sign of them. It was like their presence was erased completely. The bell rang loudly as it told us that classes were over. The orange and red sunset casted dancing shadows across the hallway we were at. Rei and I had spent the whole afternoon searching for them around the wide campus but I just couldn't find them.

_Maybe she went home after lunch?_

I thought and started to walk back to our room.

"There's no sign of them huh? Maybe they really weren't together. Hah, knowing Soul, he'd be back to his house and sleeping." Rei said and sighed before she stretched her arms.

"Well, let's just go home Hiro. I'm sure your sister would probably be by home right know." she said and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so. Maybe she's still awkward around me." I lied and averted my eyes.

"You should really fix that Hiro" she said and skipped ahead of me. She paused and twirled to face me and stuck her tongue out.

"Last to the gate treats an ice cream!" she exclaimed and dashed ahead. I snapped out of it and prepared to dash too.

"Oh no you don't. YOU are treating me today." I said as a smirk found its way to my face and caught up to her and hugged her from behind while attacking her ticklish spots.

Careless as I was, I didn't know a pair of crimson and emerald orbs were watching us have that conversation.

"Hiro." the emerald called softly.

"Maka." the crimson called from the distance behind the emerald.

* * *

**Ooooh~! If you wanna read the continuation, refill my energy with your reviews guys. I would most certainly be overjoyed if you do. Till next chapter guys! Gotta go and do my pending projects. teehee~!**

**Your most lovable author,**

**Halloween Godspell**


	3. Desire

**Hey Guys! I made an update for you, you know? Although it's late in the night and all but I still did this. So, thank me! Teehee~ Just kidding! Anyway, someone wanted a Maka's P.O.V right? Well, here you go, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I most certainly don't own Soul Eater, even if you ask my lawyer.**

* * *

**Maka's P.O.V**

I rang the doorbell and heard a pair of footsteps hurrying to the door before the piece of wood flung open and revealed a very distressed and worried woman.

"Where have you been young lady?!" she burst before I could even greet her a good night.

"I went to buy something on my way home." I reasoned and raised the plastic bag I held up.

"It took you that long that you reached home night time?!" she scolded further.

"I rode the transportation called train and missed my station. I'm sorry." I told her and apologized. She wrapped her arms around me and stroked my hair.

"I was worried to death, you know? Hiro got here before you did and he had not a single clue as to where you were. I was even about to call the police." She said as she pulled me in and closed the door behind us.

"We'll be having dinner soon so go upstairs and change." She said and led me to the stairs.

"Thanks umm.." I halted as I didn't how to call her.

"You can call me Mama if you like." she said and smiled gently.

"Thanks, Mama." I said and glanced down, feeling awkward with suddenly calling her like that. She fell silent for a moment before she gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"Oooh~ I finally have such a cute daughter~" she said and tightened her embraced on me.

"Ughh.. uhh.. Ma-Mama.. Mama! I.. I can't.. breathe!" I said and continuously tapped her arms.

"Oh! Sorry dearest. Go on upstairs now and I'll go back to preparing dinner." she said.

"Yes." I answered briefly and walked upstairs.

I walked the short hallway that led me to my room on the farthest end. I paused by Hiro's door and heard his soft music playing again. I smiled at this and continued to my room.

I opened it and a cute, warm and fluffy room greeted me. It was a simple yet lovely room. Beige curtains covered the windows, Cream-colored sheets dressed the bed and stuffed toys were placed on what I suppose is a study table.

A smile traced my lips as I took in my new room. I closed the door behind me and placed my bag and the plastic bag on top of my small table situated in the center of my room. I opened my wardrobe and different kinds of clothing greeted my vision. I picked a short sleeved white shirt and a skirt and changed into it. About halfway changing, a knock came to my room.

"Yes?" I answered as I hurriedly put my shirt on.

"Maka?" Hiro's voice called from the other side of the door.

My heart suddenly doubled its beating as I strode slowly close to my door.

"Why?" I answered after a few minutes of silence.

"Where were you? I searched for you all afternoon." he said.

I turned my back against the door and leaned on it. I debated on whether to tell him or not.

"I fell asleep. teehee~" I lied and forced myself to sound more lively.

"What? Asleep? Where?" he asked.

"In the library. It was so peaceful there, you see." I told him.

"Maka, May I come in?" He asked.

I fell silent again and looked back to the door past my shoulders as if seeing through it and seeing Hiro standing before it.

"No." I blurted out and cupped my mouth.

"I'm in the middle of changing clothes." I quickly covered up my sudden slip of the tongue.

"Oh.. I see." I heard him say before I heard his retreating footsteps.

I walked away from the doors too and plopped on the soft bed that was only mine and mine only.

"Maka! Hiro! Dinner's ready!" Mama called from below. I waited and listened for Hiro's door to open but heard none. I opened mine and walked down. I suddenly halted to a stop when I suddenly heard his door open and close and I turned to him.

"Oh! You're done changing? Hey! That suits you." he said and complimented the cloth I chose to wear and smiled truly for the first.

l felt my blood rush to my face when I heard him say those accompanied with a smile. I averted my gaze and continued to pace down the stairs without saying anything.

"Hey! Maka! Wait up!" He said and hurried down to catch up with me. He talked to me about what happened on his search for me. I kept avoiding eye contact with him though, not with me being unstable. I might carelessly use my power on him then that would be very troublesome.

After dinner, I helped Mama with the dishes. She was rambling repeatedly how glad she was to finally have a daughter. I smiled at how fast she accepted me and how warm she felt. She treats me like her very own daughter. After the chores, she sat at the living room and watched the late night shows while I went upstairs to take my rest.

As I turned the lights off I felt a strong gust of wind that made me turn around. My window was wide open and the wind blew my curtains in but not a soul was there. I walked close to shut it when a parcel of paper with a note on it lay there silently with 3 pieces of chocolates.

"Who?" I murmured and picked the paper up with the chocolates. I read the intricate beautiful writing carved on it. It said:

"Would you please smile so sweetly like these chocolates?"

The message, no matter how cheesy it sounded, made me smile. I glanced outside and looked up to the full moon.

_Who could have given me these? The penmanship matches the note I received earlier though I didn't get chocolates. Instead, I got a white rose and those are my favorites._

Yes, earlier that day when I stayed at the library, I got a note saying 'You bloom so marvelously like this rose.' I thought that the person who gave me those might still be nearby so I dashed out and searched for him. Hiro was close by, but he was with Rei when I found him and they were laughing as he tickled her.

_It couldn't be Hiro who gave me these, right? I mean, he loves Rei, doesn't he?_

I thought and peeled the wrapper that covered the chocolates. I plopped it in my mouth and I shivered as it melted in my tongue, the sweetness sticking to my taste buds.

"It's delicious." I monologue and ate the rest.

_I know sweets aren't allowed before bed but I don't care, those chocolates were too good._

I thought before sleep pulled me in its arms.

..

.

I woke to the soft stroking of my hair and opened my eyes slowly.

A black hat, a waggling sophisticated black tail, a pair of green orbs and a soft paw stroking my let down hair seized my attention.

"Good Morning Maka-sama nyaa~" she said and purred.

"Blair!" I jumped up from my bed and picked the cat in my arms and twirled around the room.

"Ma-Maka-sama... The world.. The world is spinning.." Blair murmured in my arms.

"Oh, my apologies Blair, I was just happy to see you here." I said and hugged her tightly once again.

"Oh but I must Maka-sama. I can't leave you alone, you know? I am your familiar, it is my duty to help you in every way I can." she said.

"Thank you Blair." I thanked her with a smile.

"And with that said, I prepared your uniform, food and bath." she said and a puff of smoke suddenly filled my room.

A lady with voluptuous body, a long purple hair, a big pointy hat, wearing a black leather short sleeved shirt and pants appeared before me wearing a sweet grin on her face.

"You really didn't have to go that far, you know? Thank you anyway." I said and stripped out of my pajamas.

"Maka-sama, if you don't mind, may I ask what prayer is it that you're trying to grant this time?" she asked as she helped me combed my hair down.

"I'm trying to grant Hiro's.. wish." I said and felt down when I remembered what my purpose was in entering Hiro's life.

"Maka-sama?" I heard her voice and it snapped me out. I forced a smile on my face and turned to her to hoax her into not worrying over me.

"Well, I must hurry up Blair or else I'm gonna be late. I need to go and wake Hiro up too." I said and quickly made my way to the door.

"Oh! And revert to your cat form else it'd be troublesome to explain things to Mama, okay?" I said before I closed the door behind me and walked to Hiro's door.

I knocked on it softly and heard no response.

"Hiro?" I asked. Still, no response came.

I decided to open the door and slap him awake. Unfortunately, when I opened the door there was not a single life in there. I wandered my eyes around his room but as I guessed he was not there already.

I closed the door back and treaded down the stairs.

"Mama?" I called and like with Hiro, I heard no response.

"Mama?" I called again.

"Mama? Hiro?" I called and reached the kitchen. In there, a man wearing an apron shook his arms and body like he was in a rock concert and banged his head.

_Hiro?_

"Can I have your attention, Oh~ Oh~ Oh~ I just opened my mouth is it clear? is it loud for you?" He sang in his low pitched voice.

"Hiro." I called.

"You just need me to be stable but I won't be able to keep it together again." He continued to sing.

"Hiro!" I called, a little more loudly this time.

"Now don't pretty please me, you're not making it easy, to slooow me down!" He continued.

"It's no wonder I'm not eating, I'm not-" He halted when he turned and saw me standing by the entrance way with my hands on my hips. He quickly took his headphones off and smiled sheepishly.

"Good Morning Maka!" He greeted.

"Why are you the one cooking breakfast?" I asked as I watched him place the pancakes in plates and took his apron off.

"Well, I just thought I'd make it up to you since we didn't have the chance to eat the lunch you made." He said.

His words somehow warmed me and I could feel my face starting to heat up again. The wild beating returned too.

"T-Thank you.. Y-You really didn't have to do this. I understood it anyway." I said and smiled before I pulled a chair and sat down.

"Well, just let me do this for you, okay?" he said and placed a plate before me.

The aroma was so delicious that I didn't hesitate in taking a bite. The sweetness was just right for my tongue. It wasn't too dry and too sweet. The way the syrup went with the natural sweetness of the cakes lingered in my tongue.

"It's.. It's good Hiro." I said and took another bite.

"I'm glad you liked it." He said and smiled as he stared at me eating. I fidgeted on my seat and placed my fork down.

"Hiro.. I.. I have something to ask you." I started. This snapped him out and his smile vanished.

"What is it Maka?" he asked.

"Would you please smile sweetly like chocolates?" I asked.

"Eh? What?!" He asked in return and looked befuddled.

"So it really wasn't you.." I murmured under my breath.

"HAHA! Did you know who said those?" I asked him in a cheerful voice and smile.

"Oh.. so that's what you meant.. No, I don't. Where did you hear those?" he asked back.

"Teehee~, I forgot." I said as I stood up slowly.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To school, of course. Don't tell me just because I complimented your cooking you forgot school?" I teased and stuck my tongue out.

"I-I wasn't!" He exclaimed and dashed upstairs to go get his bag and rushed back down.

"Where's mama anyway?" I asked when I didn't see her seeing us off. Normally, she would be calling and waving till we lose sight of the house.

"Oh, she went out early today. It seems an urgent business came up and she had to attend to it." He explained and locked the door behind him.

"Really?" I voiced and walked ahead. It was really unusual to not hear her wish us safety.

_Maybe she really does this a lot often. I have not been long in their household after all, maybe I'm just not used to it._

I pondered as I walked side by side with Hiro. The morning sun's shaft shone us and I had to bring my hands up and cover my eyes. The moment I raised my head to watch the cherry blossom's beautiful flowers, my eyes caught Hiro's image.

He looked so handsome with the sun's light bathing his tall and lean figure. His black hair glaze with the sun's ray, His shadow extending on the ground, and his wonderful ebony orbs as they glanced at me and smiled.

At that moment I thought, _'Ah! Isn't he a wonderful creature?'_ that a smile unconsciously slipped in my face as my cheeks burned.

"Maka! If you don't hurry we'll surely get late you know?" he called and laughed.

_His merry laugh sounds so wonderful. If only he could laugh for me more often. If only he could flash me-_

"Hiro!" a voice cut me through my thoughts. I turned back to the all-familiar voice and saw a long black haired beauty jogging towards us, wearing a casual smile.

I quickly turned back to Hiro and saw the love reflect on his eyes.

"Oh! Hey Maka-chan! Have you finally warmed up to your brother?" she asks me and snaps me out.

"Ah! Y-Yes." I answered.

"That's good. Seriously, if that guy tries to do anything, call me and I'll beat him up for you, OKay?" she said and smiled as she gave me a thumbs up.

_Ah! It's that smile that Hiro fell in love with._

I thought and watched them bicker again. It was like whenever these two were together they'd unconsciously start a fight and then laugh in the end, it like whenever they were together, an invisible barrier would form and warns me to keep away.

_I wonder what would happen if I try to break that barrier down? Would Hiro notice me? Would he look at me the same way he does to Rei? Would he regard me more? Or would I break his heart apart too?_

These thoughts occupied my mind as I watched them laugh and joke at one another. I watched how warm the atmosphere was between them.

Rei turns back to me and placed her hands firmly of my shoulder that made me jolt all of a sudden.

"Okay? Maka-chan? Call me if you need Me." she said again.

"Y-Yes, Hoshino-san." I answered meekly.

"Please don't call me Hoshino. Your stink brain of a brother calls me Rei, so you can call me Rei too." she said with her trademark smile.

"I will.. Rei-san."

"Oh, and drop the -san." she said before she turned for Hiro again and they walked ahead while they blabbered about random things.

I watched them from behind as I followed silently. I watched Hiro as he talked with Rei. He was a lot different when he's with me at home. With Rei, he's more like.. joyful, happy and carefree. I hung my head and watched the asphalt road like it was the most interesting object I ever laid eyes on. Well, it was better than that.. it was better than seeing Hiro watch Rei with love clear in his eyes.

_If only you could look my way and regard me with those eyes._

* * *

**Well, I'll cut it there. I am quite sleepy already. I must go and catch my sleep before it escapes me again. I hope you had a good read. Before I forget, don't forget to leave a review, okay? I'll expect it first thing when I wake up tomorrow noon. If I see few, then I'll just drop this off. You won't want that, right? Fufufu~! Well then, be sure to drop one off. Till next time!**

**-Halloween Godspell**


	4. Little Notes

**Well guys~! I'm back with a new chapter! Yosha~! Actually, I didn't mean what I said in my last chapter. Teehee~! And since I made it out alive in our finals and it's finally over, I decided to write a new chapter to celebrate it! Well then, please read it guys and review later. Thanks :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater**

* * *

**Maka's P.O.V**

"What on earth is wrong with you?!" I finally burst and turned to him. He gave me a full grin, his crimson eyes looking joyful and amused and shrugged his shoulders lightly.

"Nothing." He answered casually.

I narrowed my eyes on him, telling him that I wasn't buying it. He seemed undisturbed about it and kept his grin.

"So then why are you following me wherever I go?" I asked and arched a brow.

"Well, someone told me to follow me dreams and I'm just doing what he advised me." He said as his crimson orbs stared at me with the same look he had when I first met him.

I processed what he said for a short moment and tilted my head to the side.

"Eh?" I voiced my confusion as I just couldn't get what the connection was with following me.

"Oh right, you were a thickheaded idiot." He murmured and sighed.

Being a Goddess and all, I have advanced senses than those of normal humans, so what he said didn't slip my ears.

"What did you say?! I dare you to repeat it again!" I scolded and placed my hands on my waist.

"And short-tempered too." He added and seemed so happy about it. Like he was so amused by how he can easily reap emotions and reactions from me.

"Whatever!" I said and stomped away.

But as I stomped away, I still heard footsteps following me and I still felt his presence.

"Seriously, what do you need from me?" I asked and didn't bother to stop and turn to face him.

"You've been repeating those same questions for an hour now." he noted.

I halted and turned to him and pointed my finger at his face.

"Well, I wouldn't have had to repeat those questions for an hour already if you just answered me an hour ago too! Baka Soul!" I pointed out.

"But I answered you countless of times too though." he said after he fell silent for a second there.

"Does 'nothing' count as an answer?"

"But Maka, there really is no reason why I am following you." He said and smirked.

"Is something wrong in that head of yours?" I asked.

"Hey, just because I follow you around you doesn't mean something's wrong in my head, you know?" he defended.

I let the topic drop there and thought about how to lose him. Suddenly, an idea came in and I casually walked to there. I paused by the door way and turned to him, with my hands on my waist, looking like victory was as good as mine already.

"Are you still following me inside?" I asked.

He looked up after I asked him and saw the signage for women. He looked back to me and blushed slightly as he scratched his nape awkwardly and grinned.

"Go ahead and take your time then." He said.

It was weird, yes, but when I saw his grin with a little hint of blush that colored his cheeks, I kind of thought that he was pretty cute. I shook my head softly trying to rid my brain of the ridiculous idea and turned for the restroom. I went in and just lingered there.

_I am trapped, yes, but surely he'd get tired and then leave, right?_

I thought to comfort myself and stared at my reflected image. A bunch of girls came in giggling and murmured about something. I listened in and thankfully for my sharp hearing I heard them.

"He was cute, right?"

"You bet, but why is he standing in front of the ladies' room?"

"He couldn't be a pervert, could he?" that statement garnered a gasp from her friend and they fell silent.

"Hahaha, can't be. It doesn't look like it."

_What? He's waiting outside? Well then, I'll just wait it out till he runs out of patience and just leave._

I thought and pumped my fists and pretended to tend to my hair. The two girls went out and I still stayed there. I don't know how many minutes had passed by since then, but the loud noisy ringing of the bell told me classes were starting soon.

I carefully walked to the doorway and peeked outside. For all the luck I had, it seemed he had lost his patience already and left. I leisurely took the route to my room as the bells started to die down slowly. He had been on my tail since this morning and whenever I asked him what he needed, he'd always tell me it was nothing.

Just as I took my first step towards my classroom, I heard a pair of footsteps coming from my side. I turned to it and saw him coming out of the door, wiping his hand with his handkerchief.

"Oh, finally you're done. Let's go back to our room, Stein-sensei might be there already." he said with his usual toothy grin and stuffed the piece of cloth back to his pockets.

"I.. I thought.." I trailed off as my gaze drifted to the empty hallway we were at.

"Ah, I went to wash my hands for a bit." he reasoned and walked ahead.

"Did you.. wait for me?" I asked and faltered a bit.

It was weird. I don't have the slightest clue as to why he'd wait for me even after a long time, where he got all that patience to wait for someone purposely making him wait and why was he even doing that to me?

He paused to turn to me and just gave me a smile in response before he walked back again.

We arrived at our classroom together and luckily we were only a few second earlier than Stein-sensei.

Throughout that whole afternoon, I was mulling over his actions towards me. He didn't seem to have bad intentions for me to have my guard up but then, there was something about him that warns me, trouble will head my way if I let my guard down. I glanced over to him and watched him yawn before he noticed me and flashed me a smile.

I quickly averted my gaze back front and saw Hiro looking at me strangely.

"What?" I asked softly.

"What's wrong?" he asked back.

"Nothing." I answered.

"Then why is your face flushed?" he asked again.

_What? My face? Flushed? Did I perhaps catch a cold?_

I thought and scrunched my brows in confusion.

"Are you okay? Maka?" he asked again and placed his hand over my forehead trying to feel my temperature.

"I-I'm fine." I stuttered and glanced down to my book and held it up to cover my overheating face.

I took a peek from above my textbook and saw Hiro glaring at something, no erase that, someone.

I glanced to where he was glaring daggers at and saw Soul giving him the same stare.

_What did I miss out?_

I thought as I watched them stare each other down.

The clatter of chairs snapped me out of my deep trance. Everybody stood up and bowed. I hurriedly followed up, knocking my chair back in the process.

"That'd be all for today. You're dismissed." Stein-sensei said as he walked out our door.

I grabbed my things and placed them in my bag. Hiro turned to me holding his bag over his shoulders.

"What?" I asked as he just stood there, watching me stuff my things inside.

"Hurry up." He simply said. I froze and looked up to him, giving him a confused look.

"Why are you stopping? Hurry up so we could go home early." He said and sat back down to his chair.

"You plan to go home with me?" I asked genuinely. It was rare, really rare. Hiro always asked Rei to go home together but today he asked ME.

"Of course dummy, now double up so we could go home." he said.

At his words, I quickly shoved all of the remaining stuffs inside and zipped it close. I slung it over my shoulder and stood up.

"I'm ready." I said to him, wearing an excited smile on my face.

He returned the smile and extended his hand and pat my head.

"You really are one childish Goddess." he said. I just smiled at his remark and followed him out of the room.

_I don't care if he thinks I'm childish, I'm happy as long as he's by my side._

I thought happily and skipped to walk to his side.

As we neared the main door, I saw a figure of a girl standing by the door, as if waiting for someone.

I narrowed my eyes to get a good look at her and boy did I regret it. I quickly glanced at Hiro and he was busy listening to his music, in his earphone. I plugged one out to get his attention which I successfully did.

"Hi-Hiro.. I-I forgot something.." I stuttered. My heart was beating erratically inside my chest.

_It may be selfish and very un-goddess-like but just for once can't I have him just for once? can I be selfish just this once?_

He looked thoughtful and turned around.

"Then let's go get it." He said and walked back to the direction we came from.

I followed him as I clutched my chest and turned my head towards Rei. A man soon came into my view and walked close to her. All the gloomy aura that hang around her vanished all of a sudden as she greeted the man with a wide cheerful grin.

They walked out and I was able to make out a silver tincture. They walked out and towards the gate and I suddenly felt my chest constrict.

I gasped at the weird and alien feeling I was having and stopped dead on my tracks. I caught Hiro's attention and he turned to me worriedly.

"Maka? What's wrong?" he asked and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I.. I don't know.. M-My chest hurts." I said and clenched my fists.

"Let's just go home and have you rest. Can you make it back home?" He asked. I tried to nod my head but as I did, I winced in pain, all the while the picture of the Silver-haired man and Rei walking together and laughing as she linked her arms with his haunted my mind.

Hiro suddenly snatched my bag from my grasp and slung it over his head and he bent down in front of me, exposing me his back.

"What are you doing?" I voiced. He looked at me past his shoulders and gestured his hand for me to come closer.

"Come on, what are you waiting for? It's just a piggy-back ride." He asked. I stared hesitantly at it. I've never had a man carry me before. I was a sacred being and so I was used to being alone and doing what I can without anyone's assistance. I was capable and I rarely get ill. So a human helping me was a first.

"Just hurry up and get on Maka. I promise I won't drop you or complain about your weight." he said and let out a chuckle. I pouted before I slid my legs in between his arms and body and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Just don't choke me though." he added and lifted me easily. On impulse I tightened my grip on him and held on for dear life.

"HAHAHA! Relax! I promised you, didn't I? Trust me, will you?" he said as he found my panicking amusing.

"Yeah, Yeah." I answered sarcastically and adjusted so that I was comfortable on his back.

We walked back home and actually, I just realized how embarrassing our situation was the moment we were on our route back to our home.

People that passed by us would start giggling and whisper about us. I overheard one girl who was with a boy too, who I think is dating her given that they were linking hands.

"Aren't they cute?" she said and giggled.

I blushed furiously and burrowed my face on Hiro's back. I just realized then how his back was broad and lean that I unconsciously traced it with my finger.

"That's ticklish, you know?" his voice snapped me out.

"Oh! I.. uhhh... I'm sorry." I apologized and was greatly thankful I was riding on his back and he can't see how red my face probably was.

"Haha, it's no big deal. Anyway, what's wrong?" he asked suddenly.

"What's wrong? Nothing." I said.

"I mean, why your chest hurt all of a sudden?" he asked again.

I froze when he mentioned it and the image I was so confused why it hurt me came disturbing me again.

"I.." I started and trailed off.

"I'm not forcing you to tell me though, if you don't want to talk about it, it's fine for Me." he said. I sighed of relief and laid my head against his back.

"Thank you." I said and closed my eyes. I felt every movement he did as I bobbed up and down as he walked, I heard his beating heart, his calm breathing and his humming that was rocking me to sleep.

He halted all of a sudden and I had to force my eyes open and see what made him halt. There, before our eyes stood a stunned Soul with Rei.

"Re-Rei.." Hiro called.

I quickly got up and tapped his back to put me down but instead his grip on my legs tightened as his gaze shifted to the man standing beside her.

His crimson eyes drifted from me to Hiro and stayed there, giving him a really dangerous and murderous look.

"Fancy to meet you guys here. On your way back?" Hiro voiced louder.

"Yes. We just stopped by the shop to buy dinner. Soul is helping me carry the things." Rei answered. Her gaze then turned to me and a worried look surfaced.

"What happened to Maka-chan?" she asked, looking genuinely worried which is making it more difficult for me given that I purposely made Hiro turn back so he wouldn't see her, but did fate played with me again. We just had to run into them on the way home.

"I-I'm fine." I hurriedly answered and tapped Hiro's back again to tell him to put me down.

"Then why are you on Hiro's back?" she asked while Hiro placed me down.

"I-It's just that.. ummm.." I said and tried to formulate a good excuse.

"Her chest hurt all of a sudden, so I thought maybe the stress must still be wearing down on her and proposed to carry her all the way back home." Hiro suddenly interjected and told her.

Rei then rushed to my side and hugged me.

"Poor you. Does it still hurt?" she asked as she stroked my hair.

_Please stop showing me your kindness. It's making me guiltier._

I thought and squeezed my eye shut.

"Are you fine? Ma- Furinji-san?" I heard a voice from behind Rei. I opened my eyes, surprised at how cold I felt when he called me with Hiro's last name.

I looked at him past Rei's shoulder and I could clearly see the sadness and worry reflect on his eyes. That weirdly lessen the heavy feeling on my chest.

"I'm fine. Thanks So- ah! Evans-san." I answered and smiled 'forcefully'.

"Are you sure?" both men asked the same time. They turned to each other as me and Rei watched them glare each other.

_What on earth is going on between them? Why are they so hostile against each other?_

I thought and walked close to Hiro and snatched his arm.

"I really think we should head home. Mama might be worried by now. Don't you agree, oniichan?" I said and turned Hiro. He stared at me for a while before he turned back to Rei and Soul.

"Yeah." He simply answered, lacking the enthusiasm he had this lunch as he followed me around the campus.

"I think so too. It's getting dark. We really should head home already." Rei followed up.

They walked ahead of us as Hiro and I followed a few feet from them. All the time, while we walked home, I kept stealing glances towards Hiro and always catch him staring at them. Either he'd be glaring at Soul or just stare at Rei. I just silently watched him and occasionally took glances towards the two of them too.

Soon, Rei and Soul reached Rei's residence and they stopped by the gate. They turned to us as we, too, stopped in front of them.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Maka-chan, Hiro." Rei said and waved at us while Soul just stared at me. I kept ignoring his penetrating gaze and smiled genuinely at Rei.

"Yes, Rei." I answered.

"We'll go ahead then." Hiro said as he pushed me forward gently. I bowed at Rei and glanced at Soul one last time before I bowed too and turned our backs.

Hiro walked next to me as the cold breeze filled the large gap between us. Perhaps seeing Rei with Soul soured his mood. Watching his lost look, I decided to remain quiet.

After a short while, we arrived at our house and Mama greeted us with a big smile. Hiro, for Mama's sake, returned the smile as I did.

"How was school today?" she asked gleefully that before I could notice it, I was infected with her vibes.

"It was fine Mama, right niichan?" I answered and turned to Hiro, who was by the stairs.

"Yeah, though the lectures were boring." he said and made a face. It made me laugh seeing how ridiculous his face was and soon, we all three started laughing.

_Really, Mama's vibes are infectious._

I thought and followed Hiro upstairs to change my clothes. Hiro wasn't on the hallway already so I guessed he must be on his room and changing already. I passed by his room and was about to open mine when I heard him call me.

"Maka! Are you fine already? Your chest is not hurting anymore, is it?" He asked as he peeked from his door, his torso bare naked. I averted my eyes as I felt my face heat up.

"Ye-Yes.. Th-Thanks for the help." I answered briefly, not daring to look at him and went in my room. I slammed the door shut and stood still against the door to calm my heart down.

I closed my eyes as I took in long calming breaths. I held my necktie and dragged it off to loosen it up. I slowly walked to my bed to lay my exhausted body down before I noticed another note again.

Somehow, I could feel that deep in me was happy for the notes, however, the rational part of my brain was dubious and befuddled of the notes.

I reached for the note slowly and unfolded it and saw the beautiful handwriting. There were only two words written though 'Look up' was all it said.

I did as it said and I could see the stars shine so brightly like little diamonds littered against the velvety darkness of the night sky. It instantly brought a smile to my face and I leaned my head on the window pane and admired the beautiful stars.

I was about to tuck the note away and change my clothes when I took one last look at it and held it against the stars' view. Slowly, the letters kind of vanished and changed. I watched carefully as a new message was engraved on it.

_'Those little glittering orbs could not compare to how your eyes sparkled today.'_

It said. More than I expected, it actually made my heart skip a beat and I blushed. I plopped down on my bed and held the note close to my chest as my eyes drifted back to the diamond-littered night sky.

"Could the one sending me this probably been watching over me?" I murmured to myself and closed my eyes, the note still in my hand. I felt the sleepiness overtake me and took me in its arms as I felt a soft paw gently stroking my hair.

_How great would it be if the person sending me the notes would grace me an audience with him?_

* * *

**Well then, I'll stop there. I'll expect your reviews, my energy refills, okay? Thanks a lot guys!**

**-Halloween Godspell**


	5. Festival

**Nyan~ Here is the new update :) I won't delay it any longer so have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: You know I'll never own Soul Eater.**

**Maka's P.O.V**

* * *

"Maka?" Hiro's voice snapped me out of my reverie. I jolted and turned to him, a bit disoriented.

"Yes?" I answered softly.

"Is something bothering you? You space out a lot lately." He told me and a genuine look of worry flashes in his eyes. I smiled a bit to ease his worry and shook my head.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." I said, trying to assure him.

"If you say so. Just... Just don't hesitate to tell me if there really is, okay?" He said again, clearly hesitating to let me off easily and not pry further.

Well, in all honesty, everything really is fine, perfectly fine even. Without thinking, I caught myself glancing towards the seat behind Rei. It was empty though and suddenly, I felt my heart got heavy and my mood soured. I couldn't understand why I was like that but I didn't notice it till Rei came and talked to me.

"Maka-chan?" I jolted yet again as her voice snapped me out.

"Ah! Ye-Yes?! I was definitely not dazing!" I automatically defended myself. She let out a small giggle before she quickly smothered it and a worried look adorned her face.

"Are you fine?" She asks.

"Yes, I am." I readily answered and flashed her a smile.

"Its fine, Maka-chan. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here." she said as she hugged me suddenly.

I reached my hand to try and hug her back but hesitated at the last second and just patted her arm.

"Sure. I'll keep that in mind, Rei." I called her.

She broke the embrace gently and gazed down at me and smiled.

"That's great." she said. I smiled back at her and she walked to Hiro's seat, in front of me, and they conversed happily.

Whenever they'd start going at it, I'd always see myself as an intruder. Well, it's true anyway. If Hiro didn't make that prayer then I wouldn't have materialized before him.

I shifted my gaze outside and watched the clouds silently drift across the vast blue sky and spaced out again.

Something was DEFINITELY wrong with me. I've been having this empty feeling since this morning. I can't pinpoint what it was though and it seemed like everything was slowly getting drowned by a really deafening silence.

I sighed a heavy one and glanced around the room. Deep inside, I knew I was searching for someone.

"Maka-chan! Maka-chan!" I heard a voice calling me and I faced front, where an excited Rei hopped up and down.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Well, I heard the shrine of Maka-sama will hold a festival tomorrow. Do you want to come with us?" She asked.

"Maka..sama?" I repeated. I didn't know the people call me that way too. I thought only my familiars called me like that. I thought they didn't know the name I was called.

"Oh! Now that I think about it.. You share the same name as our local deity." she noted. I jolted and prepared an excuse before she burst into a full grin.

"That's cool." she said and clasped her hands. Her reaction made me stare at her dumbfounded.

_Is she an idiot? or is it really common to have your name the same as a goddess?_

"Ye-Yeah."

"So, are you gonna come with us? Hiro said he will be there. You must come too, okay?" she said as she peered at my face for any sign of answer. I sweat-dropped at her childishness and felt there was no room for any disagreement. I slowly nodded my head in assent and she cheered.

"Let's wear our yukatas okay?" she said as she held my hand and her eyes glittered excitedly.

"S-Sure." I answered.

"Tomorrow then!" she cheered and skipped back to her seat.

"Tomorrow, huh? Tomorrow's my birthday too." I murmured and buried my head between my arms propped on the table.

..

.

In a blink of an eye, tomorrow came suddenly. Not really, I just space out so much I didn't realized the day came.

I rolled back and forth in my bed with Blair staring at me.

"Maka-sama?" she finally asked after how many hours she watched me rolling and walking around my room.

"Yes Blair-chan?" I answered and stared at the ceiling in front of me.

"Don't you need to get ready for your shrine's festival?" she asked. I pushed myself up and stared at her lazily.

"I really don't feel like going Blair-chan. What should I do?" I asked her with puppy-like eyes.

"Do you want me to proxy for you then?" she asked again.

"But I don't want to trouble you. You've been taking good care of me without complaining and I'd hate to think that I always put you into trouble." I reasoned and plopped back on the bed with a sigh again.

"Well-" She started but was cut by a knocking on my door.

"Maka?" Hiro's voice came from the opposite side of the door. I jolted up and stared at the door.

"Ye-Yes?" I answered when I realized I haven't answered.

"May I come in?" He asked. My gaze shifted from the door to Blair, taking her human form, and quickly gestured her to change back to her cat form.

"Wa-Wait for a bit." I called as I shuffled around the room and dashed for my wardrobe and fished the kimono I wore when I descended in this realm and held it in my arms. Blair meowed and I turned to her. She gestured her head towards the door and mouthed the words 'answer him'.

"uhh.. Yo-You can come in now." I called and watched the door open slowly and he peeked in.

"You're wearing that?" He asked as soon as he saw me with my kimono on my arms.

"Well, it's all I have. I don't have any yukata. What do you need anyway?" I asked, trying to divert the topic away.

"Oh yeah.. Here! Mom said that you could wear this. This is hers and she just placed it away since she can no longer use it." He explained and handed me the fabric.

It was a black kimono with blue patterns of different kinds of flowers and sizes with a belt that came in a yellow-green shade with a pair of indigo strapped wooden sandals and a little box wrapped in a cloth with similar shade to the sandals.

"Ca-Can I really have them?" I asked and raised my gaze to meet his ebony eyes.

"Yes." He said and smiled gently at me. I looked back down to the things that were in his arms as I placed my kimono on my small center table and took the yukata he brought.

The color scheme of the fabric was much to my liking and I immediately fell in love with it. It was light compared to my white kimono.

I took the small box on top of the yukata and unwrapped the cloth that blanketed it. The wooden box came into view as the cloth loosened and the urge to open consumed me as I placed my fingers on its lid opening it slowly. A pair of black hair ornaments sat silently and elegantly on the box. The silver lining the traced the borders went so perfectly with the ebony ornament and little dusts of silver littered on the center that looked like glowing little stars.

_Which reminds me, the person that's been sending me notes said my eyes glittered like stars. Could it really be Hiro?_

I thought and looked up to him, wearing a happy grin.

"Hiro.." I called his attention.

"Yes?" he answered, the grin not leaving his face.

"Umm.. ermm.. D-Do you, perhaps, have a stationery paper?" I asked and averted my eyes. I am definitely sure my desire for that mystery man is reflecting in my eyes that I can't bear to look at him.

"I.. I don't." He said.

_He hesitated?_

I thought as I heard his voice falter a bit. I raised my eyes again and, for once, saw him blushing.

_Oh fellow Goddesses! Wh-Why is he blushing? Could he really be the mysterious man that's been sending me the notes? If I calmly think about the places, times, conveniences.. It all leads to Hiro!_

"Hiro.. Don't tell me-" I was cut when the rush sound of the doorbell reverberated around the house followed by a cute and lively voice.

"Hiro! Maka-chan~!" It called.

"It's Rei!" Hiro exclaimed and suddenly a very happy expression decorated his handsome face. An expression much happier than the grin he had just moments ago.

I know as a Goddess, it was not right to feel that way but seeing him turn so happy painfully wrenches my heart.

_Do I.. Have I fallen for a human?_

I asked myself mentally as I watched Rei ran up the stairs and they conversed and joked with each other.

"Maka-chan? Are you not ready yet?" Rei asked as she eyed me up and down and clicked her tongue.

I checked myself over all, wondering why she clicked her tongue, and saw the reason why. I was still in my PJs. I smiled at her awkwardly as she went in my room and threw Hiro out.

"Hey!" Hiro tried to protest.

"NEVER! And I mean NEVER peek inside, okay?" Rei said firmly and slammed my door shut. She then turned to me as she raised her sleeves up.

"Let's get you done, shall we?" she said before she leapt at me and started stripping me of my clothes.

"KYAAAAA!" I screamed to the top of my lungs as I desperately struggled to keep my clothes on.

I turned to Blair and pleading her to help me but she just shook her head and sighed.

_Even my familiar agrees to this!?_

I screamed in my mind and dashed to the opposite side of the room when I successfully escaped from her grasp.

"Maka-chan, it's futile to resist, you know?" she said and chased me around. After a few more minutes of chasing and running around, and another minute of fixing me, we finally emerged from my room.

I must say, Rei did a good job on me. The way she fixed me resembled Blair's work so much that I look so close to my deity look, except that the way how my hair was tied and the ornaments were different.

"Wow.. you look like a real goddess, Maka-chan." Rei breathed on my ear as she held my shoulders and she stared at my reflection.

"Thank you, Rei." I answered and smiled.

"I bet Hiro's jaw will fall when he sees you. Who knew that stinkbrain had such a cute half -sister." she said and walked away to grab her pouch and handed me mine.

"Let's go?" she asked and walked close to the door, holding the knob in her hands, awaiting my confirmation.

After a few more deep breaths, I nodded at her and she pulled my door open. We both went down the staircase and found Hiro by the living room.

He must have heard our footsteps since as we halt at the base landing of the stairs, he lifted his head towards us.

"What took you so..." He paused as he eyed us two, but it didn't slip from my attention how his gaze lingered on Rei's figure.

"..long." he continued in a hush whisper.

"So? How is it?" Rei asked Hiro. It took him a good 10 seconds before he could answer.

"Beautiful.. Very." he said gently and lovingly as his gaze stuck on Rei.

"It should be. I fixed her myself." Rei said proudly before she nearly crushed me with her hug.

"Well then, shall we get going before we melt in your gaze?" Rei teased and treaded to the front door. She opened the door herself and I followed after her, Hiro being the last one out, closed the door.

The night wind was chilly, yes, but the yukata I was wearing was warm and it felt comfortable.

The three of us went to the Shrine together and I couldn't help but notice, Soul wasn't with Rei.

"Uhh.. Rei?" I called her attention.

"Hmm?" she hummed and turned to me.

"Why is Evans-san not with you?" I asked, the curiosity eating me out.

"Well, he said he didn't like stuffs like this. He was always like that, whenever I ask him to go out and have fun, he'd always reject the idea." Rei said and all of a sudden she looked glum.

_Oh.. I suppose it's a sensitive topic._

I noted to myself and tried to find a way to make her smile again.

"Then.. Why don't you call him and ask again? We don't know, maybe he changed his mind." I encouraged her.

I, myself, will really feel horrible if after all he still didn't want to go out. No matter how much I hated the feeling I'll always have whenever Hiro looks at Rei with eyes he never gives me, I still can't hate Rei, who treats me like her little sister.

Her face brightened up and she quickly fished her phone out from her pouch and dialed his number.

"Maybe you're right Maka-chan... Uhh.. He-Hello.. umm.. Good Evening Soul.. err.. Do you still not want to come and attend the festival?" Rei asked, stammering.

The nervousness was flowing off of her in huge waves that I easily got infected with it and I could feel myself getting nervous as well.

I couldn't hear what he answered even with my advanced hearing due to the numerous people that were already at the shrine as we neared it, but I could pretty much guess it was a 'No' since Rei's face turned sad again.

_I knew it.. I really shouldn't stick my nose in other people's business._

I thought sullenly that I didn't notice a post blocking my way, no, to be precise, I strayed off my path.

"Ah! Maka-chan! Look out!" I heard Rei's warning but too bad, it was too late.

I collided with the post real hard that I staggered back and could see stars dancing around me. I felt a strong arm catch me from behind and could see two Hiros.

"Ah~ there are two Hiro and Rei.. Aha.. Ahahaha.." I laughed awkwardly.

"I'm sorry Soul. I'll call you back later." Rei said and hung the phone as she turned to me.

"Maka-chan.. Are you okay?" her sweet voice asked.

"I.. I'm fine." I answered back groggily which was really unconvincing.

"What were you doing hitting a pole when the road is so wide?" Hiro reprimanded but held me gently.

"I'm sorry." I apologized and closed my eyes. The pain was still there but when I reopened my eyes, my vision went back to normal.

"Can you stand up?" Hiro asked. I nodded slowly and winced when I did.

"Come on, stand up. Rei, can you go find a bench?" Hiro instructed and without answering him, Rei dashed to find some bench. Hiro helped me up as my legs wobbled.

"Geez! If your devotees knew you were this clumsy they'd really be disappointed, you know?" Hiro said and supported me as I walked.

"I know. I don't even know why I became a Goddess, in the first place." I said and didn't bother to face him and kept my eyes on the path. Hiro fell silent for a moment, his breathing really calm and tranquil.

"I.. I bet it's because you are ki-kind and ge-generous." he said and averted his gaze.

I looked up at him as his words floated in my brain and stared flabbergasted at his words as he blushed slightly.

"Ju-Just so you know.. I-I'm not embarrassed at all.. It-It's just that I'm not used to complimenting someone at all." He reasoned almost readily that I couldn't stifle my giggle.

"Yeah, I know. That's just like you." I said and giggled more.

He didn't scold me or told me off to not laugh but merely let me giggle at him till we reached the bench Rei found for us.

"Are you fine already, Maka-chan?" Rei asked worriedly. I nodded back at her and smiled warmly.

"Yes, I am. Thanks."

"That's good." She breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"I'll go buy Maka a drink. You two stay here." He said before he merged with the lively crowd.

"I never knew a festival could be as lively as this." I thought aloud which didn't escape Rei's ears.

"Well, yes. Since Maka-sama helps us with our prayers that we worship her and thank her. The elderly said that long ago, Maka-sama really loved festivities and lively feasts, so the townspeople always hold a festival and tries to make it very lively to please and thank her." Rei explained as her eyes revealed the deep respect she had for me, as a Goddess.

"She's really happy, I'm sure." I told her and she smiled at me.

We both fell silent as we watched the busy people hustling around the place and listening to their lively laughs when a figure slipped right through the crowd.

His silver hair was messy as usual but looks cool too. His forehead was covered with sweat as his chest rose and fell rapidly and heavily. I think that maybe it was just me but I think we locked eyes for a moment before I averted my gaze.

"Soul!" I heard Rei's surprised voice.

"Hey!" His cool soft baritone voice responded.

"Wh-Why are you here?" She asked, the excitement and happiness unconcealed.

"Well, I changed my mind." he answered briefly as I felt his gaze shift back to me.

I heard his heavy footsteps close in and my heart beat accelerated. Every step he took closer to me erases a presence that was originally there as his own presence overmastered it all. When all seemed hopeless and I could feel myself being drawn in by his overwhelming presence, a single deep baritone voice crashed it all.

Hiro's.

"Maka! I got you a candy.." he paused when I turned to him, teary-eyed, and Soul only a few feet away from me.

"Apple." He continued in a soft whisper.

"What the hell did you do to Maka?" He suddenly accused and screamed as he dashed in my front and blocked me from Soul's vision, leaving us dumbfounded in surprise and confusion.

_Wait! I think he got it all wrong!_

* * *

**I hope it was to your liking. Well then, till next time :**


	6. Birthday

**And here's my Halloween treat for you :D A new chapter~! Have a good read ;)**

* * *

**Maka's P.O.V**

"What the hell are you doing to Maka?" Hiro accused as he dashed in my front and blocked me from Soul's vision.

"Hi-Hiro.." I called out and was shocked, myself, at how my voice trembled.

"Are you fine Maka?" He asked as he glanced my way past his shoulders.

"Ye-Yes, I'm fine, Hiro so.. Stop it." I said. Hiro most likely was confused as to what I said and arched a brow at me.

"He.. He didn't do anything Hiro.. Stop it." I said again and clutched his jacket's hems as I hung my head down and continued to plead in a soft whisper.

After a few seconds, I felt a large warm hand pet my head and I looked up to see Hiro's smiling face.

"There, there. Look! I got you a candy apple, that's why stop crying." He said as he squat in front of me and brought the candy in my eye level.

It certainly looked delicious and sweet that I didn't hesitate and took it from his hands.

"Thank you." I whispered softly.

Hiro ruffled my hair as I unwrapped the plastic cover of the candy and licked it. I was right, it was sweet indeed.

He smiled at me licking the candy happily before he stood up again.

"So, what bad wind brought you here?" Hiro asked, not bothering to mask his hostility towards the silver-haired that regarded him cooly.

"I got a call from Rei." he answered briefly.

"Oh really? We both know a simple call changed your mind, right? If it was that simple to persuade you then you would have agreed to her invitation long before." Hiro pointed out.

This made Soul's face contort disapprovingly and he glared at Hiro, whilst Hiro just did the same. They were staring each other down for a while now that I really had to intervene and break the heavy atmosphere.

"Hey! Look! A.. A shooting practice! Hiro! Let's play that!" I exclaimed and held his jacket's sleeve as literally dragged him along.

I glanced up at Hiro to see him taking long deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down. My gaze then shifted to my back as I checked on Rei and Soul, who decided to join us.

"Hey Hiro.." I started and though I didn't look at him, I know I have his attention.

"I.. I.." I wasn't able to work one sentence out of my mouth as I didn't know what exactly I must tell him to somehow lighten the atmosphere around him.

I suddenly snapped out of my own worries as I felt his palm pet my head softly. I slowly peeked up at him and I saw him smile again.

"So which prize do you like? and I'll shoot it down no matter what!" He declared as he rolled his jacket's sleeves up, getting comfortable as he chose a cork gun.

I directed my gaze to the line of prizes and had a really hard time choosing one. I pondered for a moment before this pink, what I suppose is a rabbit with bandage covering its left eye, caught my eye.

I pointed at it and turned to him eagerly as I jumped up and down softly yet excitedly. He sweat dropped at me and my childish behavior before he turned to the prize that I wanted and took his aim.

"Yosh! Let's do this!" he exclaimed.

I silently cheered him from his side since I didn't want him to lose his concentration. Hey, I wanted the prize, okay?

After a few seconds of him shifting to find his comfort zone his finally pulled the trigger and shot the toy at its head. It wobbled for a bit but it stopped.

My heart dropped at this and I turned to Hiro, masking my depression with a fake bubbly smile.

"It's okay, Hiro. It's the effort that counts. Let's just.. Go to other stands, shall we?" I tried to sound lively. Hiro hesitated a bit but it was obvious he let me have my way.

We were about to leave when I felt a faint gust of wind graze my nape which made me turn around and somehow my gaze landed on the prize I really wanted to have and watched it wobble again and fell back.

I swear, the look I had on my face that time must have rivaled a child that got its precious chocolate after the sweat and tears of begging her mother to give her one.

The stall-keeper, though perplexed, bent down to collect the toy and handed it over to us.

"Waaah! Th-Thank you so much!" I beamed to the stall-keeper, who had a light tinge of pink in his cheeks, before I turned to Hiro.

"Look Hiro! It.. It fell down! It fell down!" I gleefully exclaimed and started to jump and down as I shook him violently.

"Whoa.. Whoaa! Hold your horses Maka! I-I know, okay? Calm down!" He said and held my shoulders to try and keep me from bouncing up and down before he let out a chuckle.

"Jeez, you act like a child." He said playfully before he ruffled my head again.

"Hey! Would you stop doing that? I-I'm not a kid, okay?" I said and gave him a little pout before I averted my eyes as a blush graced my cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say." He said and slung his shoulders around me and dragged me to other stalls.

We stopped over the stall that sell takoyaki and I drooled to try one. Hiro, seemed to have noticed me stare at the food that he walked over and bought me one. As he did that, Rei and Soul came to stand beside me and I smiled widely at black haired beauty that linked her arms with me.

"Look Rei! Hiro got me the stuff toy!" I exclaimed and showed her the pink rabbit-like toy.

She returned to smile and stroked the toy's long ears.

"I know. I saw him." she said.

Hiro then walked over to us and handed me the takoyaki balls. I hastily grabbed a short stick and stabbed a ball and lifted it up.

"Careful Maka! Its piping hot!" Hiro warned. I blew on the food for a few seconds before I deemed it to be not too hot anymore and plopped it inside my hungry mouth.

"Tasty! Here! Try it too Soul!" I said and handed him a takoyaki ball.

He stared at me surprised for a moment before a smile found its way on his handsome face.

I blushed at the way he ate the food because instead of taking the stick from my hand, he held mine under his large and warm palm as he leaned in and ate the food I offered him.

He looked at me with a knowing and dangerous glint in his beautiful crimson orbs before he let my hands go and he used his thumb to wipe the sauce that strayed off and licked them, all the while keeping his gaze fixed at my emerald orbs.

I averted my eyes as I felt my face heat up even more and my heart beating wildly.

_What on earth? Wha-What is this pulsating feeling in my chest? Am I attracted to this man? It can't be right? Yeah.. I won't be attracted to such a dangerous looking man._

I said to myself and nodded mentally before I shifted my gaze back to him and watched his smirk morph into a lovely warm smile.

_But.. He is handsome too.. Auggh! What on earth are you thinking Maka! Get yourself together! A Goddess would never like a dangerous person!_

I scolded myself mentally again and squeezed my eyes tight.

I felt a hand grab my wrist before I was dragged. I looked up to see this person that dragged me so suddenly and somehow, wondered to myself, why I felt a little bit depressed when onyx orbs were what I saw and not crimson red ones?

_Aaah! Stop it Maka! Seriously now!_

I just let myself get drag by Hiro and we stopped at the center of the festival grounds. Loud drumming was heard and a group of men were rushing our way.

We didn't make it in time to move out of the way as we got caught into their herd.

I clutched Hiro's jacket tightly, afraid I might lose them, when the rabbit-like toy's ear caught into something that I unconsciously let go of his jacket and him to my wrist as I untangled the rabbit's ears.

When I successfully did, I was somehow dragged with their flow before I was able to finally escape the muscular men that squashed me. I looked around only to see that my fears had indeed came true. I was separated from them!

_What do I do?_

It was the only question that ran through my brain. I was tearing up already before I heard a coarse and exhausted voice call my name.

"Maka!" I turned around and hoped for red crimson orbs to gaze at me and yeah it was.

An unconscious relieved smile crept to my face before I dashed to meet him and crashed against his chest. The heavy rising and falling of his chest, the warmness he was emitting and the fact that he was panting told me he was searching for me and that fact made my heart double its regular beating again.

I didn't know why, but I felt safer with him that I do to Hiro, honestly. I felt his muscles tensed up before they relaxed.

I felt his hand stroke my hair and that instantly broke all the walls I tried so hard to build to keep myself from showing what I truly felt and kept the facade of being strong.

I sobbed on his chest as I poured all my pent up emotions and shivers ran through my body.

"Its fine, now. I'm here. I won't leave you." He whispered to my ear and I cried harder.

"I.. I was scared.. I.. I thought.. I thought I was.. alone." I confessed. I heard his chest rumble as a light chuckle escaped from his mouth while he continued to fondle my hair.

"Of course, you won't be. No matter what, I'm always here for you, whether you like it or not." he said and wrapped his strong lean arms around me and started to rock us back and forth. After a minute of him doing that while whispering sweet comforting words, I finally calmed down.

"Th-Thank you." I said and blushed as the embarrassment got me when I finally regained my composure.

"You're always welcome." he said and graced me his wonderful warm smile that I never got bored looking at.

"I'm sorry though, I wet you shirt." I said and hung my head, letting my fringes hide my beet red face.

"That's fine. I don't mind." He said again.

_Well I do mind. I just let my guard down on you. I never did that to anyone._

I thought and pouted mentally. As I finally calmed down, I finally noticed the rise of temperature as the night dragged on. I shivered a bit when the icy winds blew across us.

I stood up and searched for a vending machine and maybe get something warm to drink and maybe return the favor to him, but as I wandered my gaze around, I couldn't spot one so I hugged my rabbit-like stuffed toy close, hoping it'd generate more warmth.

"Here." I suddenly heard his baritone voice and felt a cloth drape over my shivering body.

I glanced at him and saw him jacket-less. He had done me another favor again.

"But it's chilly tonight." I tried to protest.

"That's why I'm lending it to you." he said and smiled like it was natural for him to be doing this.

"But what about you?" I asked.

"I will be fine." He said and tried to reassure me, but being the stubborn that I am, I insisted that he use his jacket instead.

"Oh yeah, you were always the worrywart.. Then, how about this, you hold on to my jacket for a while okay? I'll be off to buy something." He said as he mumbled to first sentence but didn't go unheard by my sensitive ears.

The anxiety must have shown on my face as he quickly gave me his trademark smile and reassured me that he will be back in a minute.

"Don't, and I mean never, leave from that spot till I come back, okay?" he told me and I nodded.

"Promise me you'll be quick, okay?" I asked him in a soft almost whimpering voice. I can't help it, I'm scared to be left alone.

"Yeah, I promise." he said and was about to leave when I caught his shirt and made him halt. He turned to me past his shoulders with a confused expression.

I held my pinky out and glanced up to meet his crimson orbs as I asked him one question: "Promise?"

He chuckled at me for a while before he linked his pinky with mine and smiled as he uttered one firm answer.

"Promise."

And with that I let go of his shirt and watched him blend with the crowd and vanished in the throng.

I sat back at the bench we occupied a minute ago and weaved my arms through the sleeve of his jacket as it hung loosely and comfortably around me. The warmth the jacket gave my petite body made me feel safe.

I hugged the rabbit-like stuff toy close to me as I waited for him. Soon after, like he promised, he was back in a minute or so, with canned drinks in his hands.

He handed me the other one and I read what drink he got me. Oddly enough, He got me the drink that I believe was my favorite drink once. A mixture of chocolate and vanilla. I turned to him, perplexed.

_Why did he get me this drink? Does he know I liked this? Or was it just a coincidence?_

I thought and stared at the warm drink in my grasps.

"It'll turn cold if you just stare at it, you know?" he said without turning to me.

"I-I know.. I-I was just reading it." I defensively exclaimed and stuttered.

"Sure, Sure." he said sarcastically and chuckled again.

The blush and warmth returned to my face again as I opened the can and took a sip from it.

"Ahh.. it's still as good as before." I murmured happily as the taste of chocolate and vanilla lingered in my tongue.

"Ah! Before I forget here." He suddenly exclaimed and fished something out from his pocket.

"Hold out your hand." he instructed me and I obeyed. I held out my hand as I stared at him befuddled.

He placed a necklace with a music note pendant- which I think is a half-note- that had crimson gems on it and placed it on my open palm.

Unsure of what to say I stared at it then to him with my mouth slightly agape. As if knowing full well at what I wanted to know he said.

"Ha-Happy Birthday." he stammered.

"I.. I.. I don't know what to say.." I said softly, almost just above a whisper. The overwhelming feeling of receiving something instead of giving something on your own birthday was so foreign I don't know how to react. I did one thing that popped in my head that was appropriate to do.

"Th-Thank you." I whispered before a smile grew on my delighted face.

"THANK YOU!" I beamed and on reflex clinched the man that gave me the gift, Soul.

I must have taken him off guard and he seemed tense and relaxed after a few seconds.

"You're welcome." He whispered and wrapped his arms around me.

"You're always welcome, Hime." He whispered again.

The word sounds so foreign yet heartbreakingly familiar. I decided not to dwell on it since I didn't want anything to spoil the evening of my birthday.

How old am I? I don't know, but this birthday sure is one of the best moments, I know.

The night was peaceful and comfortable that I didn't notice I had dozed off into a stress-free wonderful dream.

..

.

The morning birds sang their lovely tune and I slowly peeled my eyes open. I was in my comfy bed in my warm room.

_Was it just a dream?_

I thought as I looked around me and nothing made me know yesterday was not a dream.

I decided to push it all aside for the morning and did my regular routine. I walked towards my vanity and combed my hair down. As I searched for a ribbon to tie my hair up, the same piece of stationary paper caught my attention.

I hastily picked it up and expected another note.

_*Did you hear the bird's beautiful song? They couldn't compare to how wonderful my name sounded when you call my name.*_

It brought another sweet smile to my face before I tucked it in a box with nothing but similar notes to it.

"Who are you really?" I whispered and turned back to my vanity and that's when a glimmering crimson glow snatched my attention and saw a necklace dangling to my once barren neck. The beautiful musical note necklace and crimson gems told me everything that I thought was a dream was nothing but a sweet reality.

"Thank you, Soul."

I whispered as I held the necklace in my hands to the silence in my naturally lighted room.


End file.
